Stitch by Stitch
by Honeyee
Summary: They met and it changed them. A drabble collection featuring Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata. Some in canon, others in AU. SasuHina. [Drabble 8: Masquerade Ball is up] But it was the stranger's eyes that seized her attention, onyx even at a distance, a volatile color that one would never forget.
1. Nickname

****Nickname **  
**

* * *

Sasuke took one look at Hinata and knew that someone or something pissed her off.

He noticed the sudden change in her mood after he arrived at Yakiniku Q and greeted her while she was having lunch with Ino, Sakura, Ten-Ten and Shiho.

Sasuke took the seat next to Hinata and grabbed a bite of barbecue. He just came back from a week long mission and after handing his report to Naruto, he quickly left the hokage tower to look for his girlfriend.

"I miss you," he whispered when he noticed the girls' attention were directed elsewhere. Sasuke leaned in for a quick peck on her cheek but the Hyuuga heiress turned her head and he ended up kissing air.

_Shit, so he was in trouble._

After paying for their lunch, Sasuke and Hinata bid their friends goodbye and headed directly to the Uchiha compound stopping only at the local bakery to buy her favorite cinnamon rolls.

By the time they arrived at their house, Sasuke had enough of Hinata's silent treatment and demanded to know what's wrong.

"Hyuuga," he called while leaning on the doorframe of their kitchen, hands shoved inside his pockets.

Sasuke saw Hinata visibly stiffened before she went back to washing the dishes in the sink. "I-I have a name you know. It's Hinata. Do you hate it so much that you prefer to call me Hyuuga?"

Ah so this was the reason why she was upset. Sasuke had the audacity to snicker at his girlfriend and when Hinata turned to frown at him, he smirked just to see how much more he could rile her up.

She had put up with it long enough. Even the members of Rookie Nine and the rest of Team Gai had noticed his preference of calling her by her family name rather than her given name. It sounded detached and impersonal for a couple. And when he casually called her Hyuuga earlier at the restaurant, her patience snapped.

They were getting married in three weeks and Hinata could count in her fingertips the number of times she ever heard him say her name. She was starting to think that he hated it.

She was so lost in her anger that she didn't notice Sasuke move and she could only manage a small squeak before she found herself trapped between his warm body and the counter.

"You are heavy," she tried pushing him away but the former avenger didn't even move an inch.

"You were not complaining the last time I was on top of you."

She pouted at his smug expression, "S-Sometimes, it annoys me that you are too much of a powerful shinobi."

He smirked darkly against her cheek, inhaling her cinnamon and lavender scent, "That's the price you pay for being in a relationship with an Uchiha."

Tilting her head upwards to prevent their cheeks from colliding, Sasuke was given complete access to her neck which he welcomed graciously. He trailed kisses to her inviting jaw line, his lips moving against the base of her throat and murmured, "I don't hate your name."

"Huh?" she answered distractedly trying to remember what they were arguing about. Hinata could feel her intelligence dwindling when he was next to her like this; his body pressed up against her and his lips inches from hers.

"Hinata is a beautiful name."

"Then why do you-"

Sasuke stopped his assault on her neck and looked up to see iridescent eyes staring at him. "You have a lifetime to be Hinata."

She blinked in confusion at his response and he leaned in to give her a peck on the nose.

"But I can only call you Hyuuga until you are not," Sasuke shifted to her lips and he kissed her gently. "After the wedding, you'll be an Uchiha."

He didn't know if his explanation was enough but as Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "Okay then, I'll let the nickname stay."

Sasuke knew that she understood.

* * *

**A/N:** Stitch by Stitch will be a one-shot collection of my headcanon ideas for Sasuke and Hinata. The stories will be posted here and on my tumblr blog. They will probably be independent stories of all lengths and genres. Hope you enjoy it.

Let me know what you think.

Honeyee


	2. Family

****Family**  
**

* * *

"Sasuke, stop! Stop!" Hinata shrieked in childish delight as she ran around the garden near the main house of the Hyuuga compound. Sasuke had just came back from a three week long mission and today had been his first day back home.

They both knew he was faster and could have easily caught up with her if he wanted to but Sasuke was enjoying this rare time alone with his wife. The sound of her laughter helping him take his mind off the demands of being an ANBU Captain. "I wouldn't have to chase you around if you come to me willingly."

She shook her head at her smirking husband, his eyes shining with a devilish glint that made her go weak in the knees. The Hyuuga heiress loved this playful side of him and she knew she was the only one privy to see it. As a young girl, she hadn't entertained the idea of falling for the former avenger but now Hinata couldn't even imagine her life without Sasuke.

He caught her giggling wife at the base of the steps and Sasuke pulled her close, feeling her warm body mold against him.

"S-Someone might see us," she gasped, looking this way and that.

Sasuke gave a husky laugh before leaning in to kiss the frown off her face with a seductive gentleness that sent her pulse racing. "You know damn well I rarely behave in your family compound. Come on," he said, taking her hand into his. "Let's go home and come back later."

Hinata shook her head, smiling at him. "I'm helping the cook prepare dinner and I have a guest coming-"

"Who?" he interrupted.

"Konohamaru-kun," Sasuke glared at his wife and Hinata bit the inside of her cheeks to keep herself from laughing.

"I told you to stop matchmaking your sister to that mini Naruto."

"A-And I told you to stop being overprotective," Hinata answered defiantly. "Hanabi is twenty-one. I was eighteen when we became a couple."

Just because he'd asked a few perfectly innocent questions about the young Sarutobi who walked Hanabi one night when she stayed at the Uchiha compound was no reason to accuse him of being overprotective. Hinata told him he was worst than her father, "It was different because I was already dead set on marrying you."

A slight blush warmed her cheeks at his bluntness and Hinata pinched him lightly on his right arm. "I-I think he's perfect for Hanabi and she likes him too. I'm just going to give them a little push. And I want him there when I share the news."

"What news?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she raised on her toes to give him a kiss. "Can you keep a secret until before dinner?"

"Maybe," he replied, brushing away a clingy strand of hair away from her face. "But only if you ask nicely."

Hinata leaned against him, her cheek resting against the crisp linen on his shirt. "W-We're having a baby," she whispered, nestling deeper into the shelter of his arms.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, it took a full minute and a playful punch on his chest before her words finally sunk in. He slid his arm around Hinata's waist, dropping a kiss on her forehead, "Let's not tell anyone yet."

"Okay."

"If we have a son," he stopped and turned slightly to look at her face. For the briefest moments, his hand touched low on her midriff, "I want to name him Neji." He wasn't well-acquainted with her cousin but he knew how much his wife loved the Hyuuga prodigy.

His tone was filled with tenderness that she could hardly keep her voice steady, "Twins run in my family. If we have twin boys, we can name the other one Itachi."

"And if we have a girl?" he gently prodded her to continue.

"I like the name Mikoto," she replied softly, warmth spreading across his chest at the gesture. He thought if his family had been alive, they would have gotten along well with Hinata. "My mother likes that name too."

Sasuke squeezed her lightly before pulling away from her, "Come on, you need to come inside to get some rest." Hinata smiled warmly at him before taking his hand into hers, contentment seeping through every pore of her body.

They were about to cross the porch of the main house when she suddenly remembered that she needed his help if she wanted her matchmaking plans to succeed. Now that her husband knew about her condition, maybe she can coax him to cooperate and do as she please.

"S-So" she started when Sasuke opened the backdoor near the dining room. "About Konohamaru and Hanabi? "

Sasuke glared at his smiling wife before pulling her against him and leaning down to whisper in her ear, "That trick won't work on me, Hinata."

She knows but she's not one to give up easily. "T-Then you're sleeping on the couch until you say yes." Hinata kissed her husband's cheek and quickly walked away grinning, leaving behind a clearly annoyed Uchiha.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed and put this story in their favorite and alert list. I really appreciate it. So here's the second drabble for Stitch by Stitch. I have this headcanon that when Sasuke and Hinata become a couple, Hanabi would look up to Sasuke as an "older brother" figure especially now that Neji's gone. I ship KonoHana so I decided to hint something of that in here. Can you just imagine Konohamaru asking Sasuke tips how to win Hiashi's approval when Hanabi's brother in law is the number one anti-KonoHana in the family? *evil laugh* Maybe I should write about that in the future.

Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think!

Honeyee


	3. Daybreak

**Daybreak**

* * *

The cheerful noises of humming birds and rustling autumn leaves filtered through the room stirring Hinata from her sleep. She adjusted her iridescent eyes against the sunlight registering the surprising sight of another person in bed with her.

Uchiha Sasuke. The Hokage. Her husband.

She had never once imagined the former avenger to be a Hokage especially after he deflected the village to join Orochimaru. But the Fourth Shinobi War had changed people and over the years Sasuke had proven to each and every one of them what he was capable of and the village had been appreciative of his efforts in restoring Konoha back to its old glory.

Despite his stern nature, the citizens of the Leaf adored him. Being Hokage had taken up most of his time and Hinata had longed resigned herself to the fact that she was competing with an entire village for her husband's time and attention.

She appreciated his efforts in trying to make it up to her. Sometimes, Sasuke would send her a box full of cinnamon rolls tucked with a sweet hand-written note or the occasional days when he would sneak her out of the academy so they could have lunch together. Still, Hinata often found herself going to bed alone at night and it filled her with melancholy. She woke up every morning searching for him, her arms etching across the empty place beside her.

It wasn't very often that she saw him before he left so Hinata was thankful she was up before him today. She smiled and reached up to brush a lock of hair away from his face. Sasuke slept on his stomach, his muscled arms curved around the pillow beneath his head. His face was much softer in repose, his calculating onyx eyes were closed, soft snores escaping slightly parted lips.

She quietly turned to his side and bent down so her face was close to his. Smiling, she leaned down a little bit, softly pressing their noses together and nuzzling softly. She giggled when Sasuke stirred groggily, blinking twice before focusing his eyes on her. Hinata managed a small squeak when he turned around and she found herself flat on her back. He braced his arms on either side of her shoulders, his palms making deep depressions on the mattress.

They stared at each other for a long, wordless moment before Sasuke broke the silence. "I miss you," Hinata stilled at the sound of a deep, silky murmur. "I miss every inch of you, the way you smell… the way you taste... the feel of your hair against my fingers."

She reached out slowly, her hand touching his face. She smiled warmly when he nipped at her exploring fingertips.

"They say you are lucky to be married to the Hokage," Sasuke let out an ungraceful snort at what he said before leaning closer to her, his breath rushing across her skin in hot drifts that made Hinata quiver. "But I say to them their Hokage is one lucky bastard to have a woman like you in his life."

His lips took hers in a soft, smoldering kiss applying explicit pressure against her body until she was completely molded against him. "I may not say this often, Hinata" Sasuke whispered before staring at her flushed face, his eyes remaining gentle. "But thank you for supporting my dream, even if it means sacrificing time from our marriage."

"Sasuke-," he stopped her with a passionate kiss and in the blazing minutes that followed, no further words were possible. Hinata felt herself slide into a bewilderment of pleasure, dilating her senses until every sound, touch and taste became painfully magnified.

Sasuke eased the hem of her nightgown away, teasing his exquisitely exposed skin. "Y-You'll be late for work if we don't stop," she said breathlessly, torn between lust and guilt.

"I'm taking seven days off starting today," Sasuke smirked at his wife's surprised expression before gently catching her bottom lip between his teeth. "And I already asked Ino to cover for you at the academy."

"S-So the Hokage's all mine for a week?" Hinata asked teasingly, her opal eyes glowing with excitement.

Sasuke smiled smugly before whispering huskily against her ear, "At your service."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you like it and review!

Honeyee


	4. Tomato Soup

**Tomato Soup **

* * *

Never in her life did the Hyuuga heiress thought she would lose sleep thinking about a former avenger but she supposed it's inevitable when someone as enigmatic as Uchiha Sasuke was plaguing your mind. Naruto and Sakura cornered her at the training ground that afternoon rambling about how poor poor Sasuke was unable to attend Team 7 practice because he was knocked down with fever and colds.

She suspected that the couple was trying to guilt trip her and Hinata almost agreed to take care of Sasuke when she remembered that their relationship had been rocky at best and the Uchiha was avoiding her the past couple of weeks.

Hinata didn't want to put a label to their relationship. The year after the war gave them an opportunity to get to know each other and an odd sort of understanding and affection developed between them. She cared for him, but anything past friendship was something she was afraid to explore especially when she was unsure of his feelings. She had known what one-sided love was like and Hinata didn't want a repeat of what happened with Naruto anytime soon.

Sighing dejectedly, Hinata grabbed her coat and left the Hyuuga compound. Despite the recent strain in their relationship, Sasuke was a friend and she couldn't leave him alone knowing he needed someone to care for him. She will go to his apartment to make sure he's comfortable and feeling better. Maybe after then she could get her much-needed sleep.

Sasuke stood in the doorway staring in disbelief at the woman who looked impossibly like Hinata. Groping for the doorframe, he clutched it, trying to keep the dizziness at bay. He stared at her, half-convinced that his fever was causing him to hallucinate because really why would the Hyuuga heiress pay him a visit at this ungodly hour?

"What do you want?" he asked roughly hoping she'll get the hint that he didn't appreciate her being here.

Hinata took one look at him and felt her resolve crumble beneath her. Sasuke looked so helpless, dressed in a simple black shirt and gray pants, his hair hadn't been combed in days. She saw him looking at her through red-rimmed eyes.

"Naruto-kun and Sakura-san told me you had a fe-," she broke off as Sasuke wrapped his arms around himself, his body shaking with tremor. Her hand instinctively moved and against her better judgment, reached out to touch his forehead to test his temperature.

"That feel's good, Hinata," he muttered absent-mindedly, closing his eyes at the coolness of her fingers against his skin.

A blush warmed her cheeks at his words. "I think it's best if I bring you to the hospital, Sasuke-kun."

Her words seemed to recall him back to his senses and Sasuke jerked his head back away from her, walking to the living room of his apartment. Hinata followed closely behind him.

"Naruto-kun was worried about you and Sakura-san asked me to check if you were taking your medicines."

"I can take care of myself," he replied gruffly, rolling his head on the back of his sofa as if it was too heavy to lift. "You can leave."

An awkward silence befall the two of them and Sasuke felt the familiar warmth spread across his chest when he was near the Hyuuga heiress. "I don't know what I did wrong to make you upset with me." Sasuke opened his eyes to look at her but remained still, not sure how to respond to her, "But I can't leave you alone knowing you're sick. Please let me take care of you."

Onyx eyes locked against opalescent ones. He had always thought Hinata was too kind and too transparent with her emotions for a kunoichi. Under his scrutinizing gaze, he saw genuine concern in her eyes.

"I'm not the best patient in the world you know," he said, trying his best break the tension between the two of them.

Her eyes widened before giggling against the back of her hand, "I've handled children at the hospital, Sasuke-kun. I know a difficult patient when I see one."

He grunted and closed his eyes, not sure if he was being insulted or not.

"Ne, have you eaten anything since this morning?"

When Sasuke didn't respond, Hinata went to the kitchen to check the pantry and fridge only to find a box of opened biscuits of indeterminate age, an empty carton of milk and a few freshly picked tomatoes.

"You need something to eat before you take your medicine," she said, grabbing her purse from the coffee table near his couch. "I passed by a grocery store on my way here, I'll go and-"

"You don't have to do this Hinata," he managed to raise his head to look at her. "I just need to sleep this off."

As his head dropped back down against the back of his sofa, Hinata can't help but feel her chest tighten. "You need to eat first before taking your medicine. I'll be quick."

"I'm locking the door once you leave."

"Naruto-kun told me where you hide your spare key so you can't keep me out."

His mouth turned sullen and Hinata smiled warmly at him. Who would've thought that one of the deadliest shinobi in the world could act like a five years old when sick?

Sasuke had just stepped out of the shower wearing clean shirt and pants, his hair damp from a recent washing when Hinata entered his apartment carrying two large brown bags.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked as Sasuke took the grocery bags from her hands and placed it on the kitchen counter. He grunted in affirmation and Hinata smiled at him before grabbing the cream-colored apron. She rummaged through his kitchen drawers to look for a saucepan.

While waiting for the vegetable broth to boil, Hinata started arranging the stack of food she brought for him on the pantry. "That's too much for one person, Hinata."

"B-But I wanted to make sure you have everything so you don't have to go out if you need anything from the grocery store."

Sasuke felt guilty because he had acted like a jerk to her the past couple of weeks and yet Hinata was here, taking care of him.

"What are you making?"

She looked up at him, her face flushed from the heat. "Tomato soup."

Sasuke nodded and went to sit himself on the couch across the kitchen. Hinata had been the first person that's ever cooked in his apartment besides him. She looked domesticated, like she belonged in his house with her hair tied in a ponytail, wearing the same apron his mother used when he was a child.

Funny how he never thought of his apartment as anything more than a place of rest when he's not on a mission. But as she watched Hinata fuss over his meal, the aroma of sautéed onions and garlic filling his kitchen, and the dining table littered with groceries and fresh fruits, Sasuke felt at home.

He watched her stir the ingredients together before grabbing a ladle in one of the drawers. Hinata scooped a healthy serving on one of bowls and added a chiffonade of basil on top.

"Do you think you can eat on your own?" she asked, placing the tray on the coffee table near him.

He was tempted to say no, that he wanted her to feed him just to see how flustered the Hyuuga heiress would be but Hinata had gone out of her way to take care of him. The least he could do is to behave himself.

He nodded and spooned up a steaming tomato soup, and blew on it gently. Hinata seated herself beside him and watched as Sasuke downed a spoonful of soup then closed his eyes in an expression of what could have been pain or pleasure.

"Is it okay?" she asked worriedly. "I might have added too much-"

"It's good," he said turning to her with a barest hint of a smile.

After finishing his second bowl, Hinata handed him a glass of water and ibuprofen and Sasuke took the tablet and washed it down with a big gulp of water.

"Get some rest Sasuke-kun," she advised, tucking the pillow behind his back. He smelled clean, like amber, something warm and summery. She felt the thumping of her heart against her chest causing something to unravel inside of her. "I'll just be over at the kitchen if you need me."

He followed her, leaning back against the counter at the sink as she set the dishes in and rinsed them under the faucet.

"I thought I told you to rest."

He shrugged at her and shoved his hands inside his pockets. "I already warned you I am not the most obedient person, Hinata."

She turned to look at him, drying her hands with the dishtowel. "Yes, you are even worse than the kindergarten children at the academy."

He made a face at her and Hinata giggled at him. Looking up, she saw him took a deep breath, glancing at the early evening falling through the window over the dining table.

Her eyes followed his movement, one hand easing to her waist as he stood away from the counter, pulling her closer to him. A blush seeped into her cheeks as she slowly looked up at him.

"I'm not upset with you," he paused, not really sure why he decided to say it but it bothered him that she thought about it that way. "But lately I've become distracted that I can't think clearly. I've got knots in my stomach and constant pains in my chest," he broke off and inhaled sharply. "Whenever I see you talking or smiling to any man, I go insane with jealousy."

"Oh," she gasped and Hinata bit her lower lip, unsure of what to tell him.

"I don't deserve you, but I'll be damned if I let anyone else have you," Hinata could feel his hand pressing against her back and she felt a shiver run up her spine. "I can't ever atone for the things I've done in the past but if I had to do it ever again…"

"Y-You don't have to be anything other that what you are, Sasuke," Hinata replied tenderly. "I like you just the way you are."

His arms folded her closer, her pulse jumping as he pressed her to his chest, his hand trailing against her arm as he leaned down and touched his lips to hers. For a moment the pressure was gentle on her mouth, Sasuke's lips firm against hers as her arm encircled his neck, pulling him nearer, the fingers of her other hand on his shoulder.

Sasuke kissed her, her lips soft but eager, her lack of practice making her pause once and look to him before her fingers tightened on the nape of his neck with more intent. Hinata made a muted sound beneath the kiss when his arms closed around her in a more powerful embrace and he lifted his face from hers, making her catch her breath, feeling her heartbeat fast against his chest.

He let her ease away a little, still close, his arms locked loosely around her. For a moment she returned his study, eyes going over his face as his hand pressed to her back, a comfortable warmth on her spine.

Hinata reached up to touch his forehead. It was cool and slightly damp. "N-No more fever. But you need to rest," she made a motion for him to get back on the sofa. "I should probably go, it's getting late."

Sasuke ignored Hinata's instructions and followed her to the door reaching it the same time as she did. She turned around to face him.

"I'm serious, Hinata," he whispered softly against her.

"I know."

"So do you think," he asked, as he continued to lean closer to her. She saw the ripple of a swallow in his throat. "Do you think I have a chance?"

"W-We'll see," she muttered smiling at him. "I-I'm not the type of girl who's easily impressed by looks, Sasuke."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked at the heiress. "Is that a challenge, Hyuuga?"

"Maybe," she replied before reaching on her toes to kiss his cheek.

And as Hinata walked away from his apartment with a slight skip to her steps, Sasuke smiled smugly feeling a burst of happiness bubble inside his chest.

Oh, he definitely has a chance.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think.


	5. The Wedding

**The Wedding **

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata fell in love with Uchiha Sasuke the day she saw him smiling at her while she walked down the aisle to the altar. She was then a five-years old flower girl and he was a cheeky seven-year old ring bearer.

He found her seated in one of the garden's wooden benches. The skirt of her ball gown occupying the remaining space available so he just stood in front of her waiting for her to notice him.

He didn't want to say sorry. It wasn't his fault that he 'accidentally' stepped on her gown when she walked rather shyly down the aisle scattering white rose petals along the carpeted floor. She deserved it, Sasuke reasoned with himself, after ignoring him for that blonde coin-bearer named Naruto. So he just smirked at her when she tripped, cried and ran away from rehearsal dinner. And before Sasuke could explain to his glaring mother what happened, she told him to follow the Hyuuga heiress and apologize.

Hinata gasped when she saw him stand in front of her and she looked up, only to feel two fingers flicking her forehead.

She let out an indignant squeak and tried to muster her Neji-niisan's intimidating glare but her red nose and tear stained cheeks ruined the effect. "Y-You are such a b-bully."

Sasuke smirked at her expression, she was fun to tease. "I won't apologize for what I did so stop crying."

"T-Then p-please leave."

He ignored her request and a strained silence stretched between them until he heard her whisper.

"E-Everyone was l-laughing at m-me back there."

Sasuke felt a painful tug on his chest, "No one's going to step on your gown tomorrow so stop thinking about it."

Hinata flinched and looked up at him from her fidgeting fingers, eyes wide and shining silver. "B-But what if-"

"Then whoever laughs at you will receive a kick in the shin from me."

He sounded so confident and sure of himself that Hinata giggled softly behind her gloved hands, "Y-You will r-really do that… for me?"

Sasuke grunted roughly and walked stiffly back to the venue trying his best to hide the blush warming his cheeks.

The next day at the wedding, when it was time for her to walk down the aisle, Hinata saw seven year old Sasuke looking dapper in his suit, hands on his pockets and a dimpled smile adorning his chubby face.

Hinata felt butterflies in her stomach and when Sasuke held her hand at the reception, she felt her heart skip a beat. The Hyuuga heiress didn't know what hit her until she told her mother about it. Hinata blinked owlishly, confused, as Hitomi squealed, gave her daughter a hug and told Hiashi that his daughter was in love.

* * *

**A/N:** I attended a wedding last week which inspired this AU Headcanon. I intend to make this a longer one-shot so let me know what you think!

Please let me know in a review.

Honeyee


	6. Sexy Santa

**Sexy Santa**

* * *

"Remind me why I have to wear this again?"

Hinata smiled warmly at her husband, carefully adjusting the hat he loop-sidedly thrown over his head, "It's our turn to host the party this year and it's our first Christmas as a family."

Sasuke scowled before placing his hands on her hips, pulling her closer, "Yes, but why do I have to play the part of Santa?"

"You offered, remember?"

_Oh right._

Everyone in Rookie 12 was sold to the idea, except him of course.

But the minute Hinata walked in on their bedroom wearing a beige chantilly lace satin night gown which looked both innocent and sexy on her, his resolve crumbled.

_Oh his wife was such a bully._

"It was this or Grinch," Hinata reminded him.

"Ho-ho-ho," Sasuke deadpanned. "Very funny."

The Hyuuga heiress laughed at Sasuke's offended expression and tugged on his shirt for a kiss but a cute baby sound grabbed their attention.

The couple turned to look over their nine-month old son wearing a reindeer costume Hinata had painstakingly worked on for days. The baby reached out his pudgy hands and Sasuke released him from his high chair and bounced him off his hip.

"See how Mama is so mean to Papa, Itachi?"

The young Uchiha smiled before returning to playing with his father's white beard.

Hinata approached them, placing a peck on Itachi's cheek before looking up to her husband, "For all it's worth, I think my husband is one gorgeous Santa."

"Oh you better watch out wife," Sasuke leaned in smirking. He pinched one of her butt cheek before walking out of their bedroom. "Because Sexy Santa is coming tonight."

Hinata just rolled her eyes and laughed. Oh how she loved her husband's corny pick-up lines.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you like it! It's my entry for the second day of SasuHina Lovefest happening over at Tumblr.

By the way, if you want to request for a SasuHina drabble, you can pop over my Tumblr blog and send me a message and a prompt.

Thank you!

Honeyee


	7. Little Footsteps

**Little Footsteps**

* * *

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to see her standing by the bay window of their bedroom, the curtains parted to reveal the first snowfall of the year.

"Hey," he murmured softly, not wanting to startle her. Hinata heard the rustle of sheets but didn't take her eyes away from the scenery. Sasuke hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, the fear of being pushed away gnawing inside of him. But he needed to hold her, needed to feel the warmth of her skin against his own.

He wanted her forgiveness even if she didn't ask him of it.

For failing to save the wonderful being that tiptoed almost silently into their world.

Hinata closed her eyes, exhaling deeply. How odd that she felt safe in his arms. She wanted to lose herself in him. To tie his arms around her like a tourniquet.

"It's snowing," she said quietly.

He nodded, his lips brushing against her ear, "It's the first White Christmas we had in years."

Sasuke's eyes graze the children outside. The sound of their laughter deafening against the numbing silence surrounding them.

She slowly turned to him, her iridescent eyes never leaving his. How selfish of her to let her grief consume her, when he was grieving just as much as she does.

Sasuke held her hands, interlocking his fingers with hers. She closed her eyes and leaned herself against him.

"Do you think our little girl's happy?" Hinata whispered faintly.

He placed a kiss on her forehead, hugging her close. "She is," he replied softly.

"How can you be sure?" Hinata looked up to him, her eyes hopeful,

Sasuke felt his chest tighten and his arms tightened their grip on hers. "Because I know my family would love her just as much as we do," he said finally, his deep voice low and controlled with thick emotions.

She smiled and let the tears she's been trying to keep fall from her eyes. And as the snowfall on their roof silenced her cries, he held Hinata close to him, letting her grieve for the little footsteps that left an imprint into their souls.

* * *

**A/N: **So I was listening to Sam Smith's Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas and this idea pooped into my head. Hope you like it.

If you have prompts or any drabble request, you can drop by my tumblr blog and send me a message or a prompt.

Honeyee


	8. Masquerade Ball

**Masquerade Ball**

* * *

Sasuke was having a conversation with one of the partners at the law firm when he heard the low rumble of whispers rippling across the room. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her walking down the grand staircase of the ballroom hall. Letting his curiosity win over propriety, he turned himself a little in her direction, wondering whom she was to set off the crowd in a little commotion.

She wasn't a classic beauty. Her face was round with dimples pressed against her prominent cheeks. Her hair, styled in a low chignon was a rather ordinary dark blue color and with her Venetian mask tied securely around her head, he couldn't even see half of her face.

Sasuke knew his attraction to her had nothing to do with the figure hugging champagne color gown she wore, or how her fair complexion glowed with a hint of pink.

He was drawn to her smile, Sasuke concluded, the way her eyes crinkled in delight as she tried suppressing a giggle from escaping her lips. She wasn't coy nor did she act as if she expected people to compliment her. She just beamed and Sasuke had never seen a woman react with such pure, unadulterated joy.

He stepped forward, wanting to know her name but a man with blonde hair whisked her off the crowd to dance.

She looked utterly radiant and Sasuke knew it was because she looked happy. Happy in a way Sasuke could barely remember. This woman knew joy and Sasuke realized he had to know her before the night drew to a close.

::

Midway through the Annual Christmas Masquerade Ball, Hyuuga Hinata had the irrepressible urge to flee. She was being watched and Hinata felt her heart began to beat rapidly and a cold shiver slid down her spine.

He stood with grace and looked dashing in his expensive black suit, his long fingers clasping gently around a champagne flute. His soft lips were perfectly balanced by a strong, chiseled jaw lined with just a hint of stubble. Not that Hinata was particularly prone to evaluating such things but with the mask covering the rest of his face, it was hard not to notice.

But it was the stranger's eyes that seized her attention, onyx even at a distance, a volatile color that one would never forget. His eyes glinted with an uncivilized suggestion and his gaze moved downward in a lazy inspection before returning to her face. Awareness spread over Hinata's body and it gave her a little shock when he smirked at her and tipped his glass in her direction.

She felt her cheeks reddened in embarrassment and Hinata immediately turned away. She drank her champagne in fast swallows, letting the arid freeze soothe her nerves. It wasn't right to feel such an attraction to him, Hinata reprimanded herself, especially when she's engaged to be married to another man in a few weeks.

::

"That woman is off-limits," Shikamaru puffed a cigarette before exhaling a cloud of smoke. They were at the outdoor terrace, the large wooden oaked door was open to reveal the crowd of people dancing inside the ballroom hall.

Sasuke raised an elegant brow at his friend, an unspoken question. Shikamaru shrugged and flicked off the ashes of his cigarette against the rails, "Heard she's engaged to an executive of a real-estate company."

They were silent for a moment before Sasuke turned to Shikamaru smirking, "Then, she's still available."

::

In Hinata's opinion, the masquerade party had been fun but dragged on too long. She was exhausted and her ears were still ringing from all the music and constant chatter around her.

Hinata settled on one of the vacant chairs trying to catch her breathe. She removed her mask and patted her face with a soft facial tissue.

She looked around the hall trying to catch a glimpse of her fiancé. Naruto had excused himself when one of his business partners introduced him to a potential client. She doesn't normally mind his work but Naruto had been busy with the expansion of his company overseas that they get to spend very little time together.

She was drinking a glass of water when she spotted the familiar outline of Naruto's head and shoulders. He had gone through one of the private rooms, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Skirting around the crowd, Hinata followed him and went inside the room, closing the door quietly behind her. She walked towards him, her heels clicking against the marble floor. It was dark inside but she immediately found the silhouette of her fiancé's body, "It's just me."

He tried to say something but he stilled the moment Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer to her, her lips skimming the edge of his jaw. She heard him drew a sharp intake and felt the warmth of his hands as he touched the curve of her hips. His lips were gentle, shifting with sensuous urgency to find the most perfect fit. Hinata responded feverishly, her knees weakening until she feared she might collapse. One of his hands traveled up her spine, coaxing out a sweet shock, as the warmth of his palm met bare skin.

Hinata's hammering heart sent a rush of pleasure-heated blood through her dilating veins. Every time she thought he would end the kiss he searched her more deeply, his tongue finding ticklish places that drew a shivering laugh from her.

Panting heavily, Hinata slid her hands up to his hair, feeling soft and thick layers of heavy silk in her palms.

_Not at all like Naruto's.. _

A cold shot of horror went down her stomach, "N-Naruto?"

He leaned closer to her, the wisp of his hair tickling her cheeks. She felt his lips graze against her ear and a voice smoky and deep whispered huskily, "Who's Naruto?"

Her eyes widened in shock and before she could even respond, the light flicked on and Hinata found herself staring at an enigmatic stranger with soulful onyx eyes.

* * *

A/N: This fic is my gift to my SasuHina Secret Santa baby animaatra and I'm sharing it here. Hope you like it!

My askbox on my Tumblr blog is open so if you want to request for a drabble just hop on over and send me a message.

Honeyee


End file.
